


Practical demonstration | Демонстрация на практике.

by Seeker_of_the_muse



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, вагинальный фингеринг, минет, секс в общественных местах
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeker_of_the_muse/pseuds/Seeker_of_the_muse
Summary: У Харви и правда прекрасные руки.
Relationships: Harvey (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 12





	Practical demonstration | Демонстрация на практике.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Practical Demonstration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866248) by [loversandantiheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loversandantiheroes/pseuds/loversandantiheroes). 



> У меня нет ни оправдания, ни объяснения для этого, кроме того факта, что Харви заслуживает больше признания и уважения. Я решила, что высшая форма уважения - это бесстыдное порно. Если честно, начать с этого не так уж и плохо.

Небольшая вечеринка, которую ты организовала в таверне в честь своей первой удачной попытки приготовить вино, проходит довольно хорошо, учитывая все обстоятельства. Вино почти выпито, — персиковое явно победило в сравнении с дурно пахнущим малиновым, бутылка которого осталась нетронутой, — и твои друзья начали расходиться по домам, а кто-то из них пошел танцевать. Ты поднимаешь взгляд на оставшихся, наблюдая за тем, как Эллиот кружит Лею, а Мару, подсматривая за ними, пытается научить Шэйна танцевать тарантеллу.

Харви тяжело склоняется над столом, подпирая подбородок ладонью. Он последний остался сидеть за ним, не считая тебя. Выглядит странно взъерошенным, растрёпанные волосы лежат еще более криво, чем обычно. Его галстук сложен на столе, первые две пуговицы на рубашке расстегнуты.

— Ты отлично справилась, — говорит он, взбалтывая остатки вина по стенкам бокала в темно-пурпурный вихрь. Ежевичное кажется его любимым, учитывая почти два бокала, выпитые им за едой. — С вином, я имею в виду, — медленно добавляет он, на его носу и щеках румянец, — хотя… и просто в целом тоже. Со своей… со своей фермой. — Он немного смеется, покачивая головой. — Извини, я ужасный собеседник, когда я трезвый. Не становлюсь лучше, если выпью, — он подносит бокал к губам и допивает до конца, — я плохо дружу со ртом. Всегда лучше управлялся руками.

Повисла необычно долгая пауза, прежде чем до него стало доходить, _что_ он только что сказал, и ты буквально всеми силами сдерживаешь смешок, пока он заливается краской от воротника до кудрявых волос.

Руки его, по правде сказать, довольно красивы. Длинные и аккуратные пальцы, такие ты всегда ассоциировала с успешными гитаристами. А вино, кажется, действует не только на него, потому что твоя первая мысль: «Надо будет как-нибудь попросить демонстрацию». Второй раунд оглушающей тишины, и ты спешишь прикрыть рот ладонью в осознании, что на самом деле сказала это _вслух._

Харви уставился на тебя, моргая. Вспышки, которую ты ждала от нервной черты его характера, не происходит. Алкоголь помог ему перейти границу собственной тревожности. Харви просто смотрит на тебя, все ещё безумно краснея, но с внезапным намерением, и ты осознаешь, как глубоки его зелёные глаза.

— Я мог бы сейчас провести одну, — говорит он слегка пораженно, словно не может поверить, что говорит это.

— Да? — произносишь ты, в горле пересыхает. Твой мозг практически отключился, работая на автопилоте. На его лице читается острота, которую ты не могла и представить там. Харви, на твой взгляд, намного симпатичнее, чем он себя считает. Да и кого здесь обманывать — как будто ты никогда прежде не думала о нем в таком ключе. Никогда не давала мыслям немного свободы, сидя на кушетке в его клинике, когда он наклонялся достаточно близко, чтобы цеплявшийся к нему тонкий аромат одеколона и кофе стал ощутим.

Он кивает, указывая на коридор позади, мимо автомата с колой.

— Склад. Дальше по коридору, за комнатой отдыха. Дай мне выиграть немного времени. Если ты всерьез, то есть.

Твоя голова идет кругом, отчасти из-за вина. Он правда хочет…? Нелепый вопрос. В Харви много всего, но даже пьяным ты не можешь представить его в ведущей роли. Он смотрит на тебя, странно терпеливый, в ожидании.

— Ты уверен? — спрашиваешь ты, отодвигая пустой бокал вина. — Мы выпили довольно много.

Уголок его губ изгибается в маленькой улыбке.

— Верь или нет, я напивался намного сильнее, чем сейчас. Но всё зависит от тебя.

Ты киваешь и нервно проводишь языком по нижней губе, замечая, что его глаза тут же опустились за ним проследить.

— Отлично, — говоришь ты, и вдоль позвоночника вверх мчится теплый трепет. С облегчением ты обнаруживаешь, что ноги относительно устойчивы, чтобы на них стоять, и выходишь из-за столика.

Склад тускло освещен, когда ты туда проникаешь. Только одна из ламп, прикрепленных к потолку, горит, лениво гудя. Ты находишь угол между тяжелыми полками, заставленными ящиками спиртного, и становишься возле стены, удовлетворенная по крайней мере тем, что спрятана от Гаса или Эмили. Если они вдруг зайдут раньше Харви, скрыться из виду будет нетрудно.

Проходит минута, затем вторая, и ты начинаешь проверять телефон, пока пульс в твоей груди бьется в ярком, сбитом темпе. Когда снаружи включается музыка, тяжёлая вибрация которой ощутима сквозь стену, ты пугаешься так сильно, что чуть не роняешь телефон. Дверь открывается со скрипом, и ты спешишь прикрыть рот рукой, вжимаясь между стеной и полкой, и ждешь.

Вскоре ты слышишь мягкий голос Харви, он зовет тебя по имени. Выдыхая, ты вылезаешь из маленького пространства.

— Я здесь, — отзываешься ты. — Я так понимаю, музыка была твоей идеей?

— Небольшая подстраховка, — говорит он, приближаясь к тебе.

— Испугалась до усрачки.

Он смеется.

— Скоро скажешь спасибо.

— Набрался же ты уверенности, — дразнишь ты.

Он смеется, чуточку нервно.

— Скорее возбуждения, — поправляет он. В нем осталось ровно столько изящества, чтобы выглядеть смущенно от своего признания. — Хотя думаю, это равнозначно.

Харви близко, ближе, чем когда-либо, смотрит на тебя неотрывно, и на секунду ты уверена, что он собирается поцеловать тебя. Настолько уверена, что наклоняешься вперёд, дыхание сбивается, а затем…

— Развернись.

Это инструкция, не приказ, ненароком сказанная с неким заботливым авторитетом, который сбивает тебя с толку. Ты разворачиваешься, прежде чем успеваешь это понять. Шутка почти срывается с губ (мне повернуть голову и покашлять?), когда он прижимается к твоей спине, а его руки скользят по талии, и тебе приходится ровно встать напротив стены. Он трется о твою шею, не совсем целуя, хотя ты чувствуешь его губы на своей коже, пока его руки бродят по твоему телу.

Ох, эти руки. Сперва они поднимаются вверх, огибая ребра с такой медленной задумчивостью, что тебе становится интересно, не считает ли он пространства между ними. Затем все выше и выше, чтобы взять в свои ладони грудь сквозь ткань твоей рубашки, поглаживая твердеющие соски. Ты вздыхаешь, подаваясь вперед в его руки, и он сжимает их в ответ.

— Я, конечно, очень не хотел бы торопиться, но у нас правда нет столько времени, — извиняясь, он бормочет тебе на ухо, пока его правая рука скользит вниз, нащупывая застежку джинсов, и проникает в твое нижнее белье.

У тебя было более чем положено, рьяных любовников, которые были уверены, что знают, как доставить женщине удовольствие. Большинство предпочитали технику, на которую их, казалось, вдохновила игральная карта в спицах велосипедного колеса. Но это. Его прикосновение медленное, но уверенное, пальцы сложены вместе, поглаживая тебя маленькими кругами. Тебе вряд ли нужен разогрев сегодня, — нетерпение и хорошее вино позаботились об этом, — и его пальцы легко скользят вдоль твоих складок. Прикосновение, которое должно было быть лишь дразнящим, легко раскрывает тебя, и ты ощущаешь своей шеей одобрительный гул, вздыхая.

— Ты уже _делал_ это.

— М-м. Были интрижки ещё тогда, в медицинском. Анатомию я учил довольно хорошо.

— Оно и видно.

Он смеётся в ответ.

— Скажи когда, — говорит он.

— Что…– ты не успеваешь спросить, прежде чем твое дыхание срывается, когда он приступает к действиям.

Он пробует разные прикосновения, оставляя достаточно времени для того, чтобы ты привыкла и отреагировала, прежде чем нажать сильнее, нежнее или поменять направление. Когда он находит нужную комбинацию, ты хватаешь его за руку, сдерживая стон, и инстинктивно вжимаешься в него. Смех, который начал зарождаться в нем, внезапно превратился в глубокой стон. Он почти невыносимо возбуждён, сзади ты чувствуешь его теплый крепкий член.

— Так нечестно, — отрывисто произносит он, непроизвольно толкаясь вперед.

Ты хочешь ответить, правда хочешь, но все, что ты можешь выдавить, заикаясь, это единственное «Ч-черт!»

Снаружи музыка играет громче, дрожь басов проходит сквозь стену и по твоей руке. Он прав. Ты за это благодарна. Как ни пытайся, ты не можешь молчать, и чем сильнее ты в него вжимаешься, тем громче становится он сам. Цепочка отчаянно задыхающийся стонов.

— Еще совсем немного… — он стонет тебе на ухо, и на секунду ты не уверена, имеет ли он в виду тебя, себя или музыку снаружи. Наверное, все сразу, потому что он слегка шире раздвигает твои ноги и эти длинные пальцы ныряют вниз, загибаясь внутрь с удивительной силой. Не толкается, но покачивается и поддевает изнутри, потираясь ладонью о клитор.

Ты уже не подавляешь те звуки, что он из тебя выжимает. Его левая рука резко перемещается с груди на твой рот. Он хочет лишь прикрыть его, утихомирить тебя, но этого недостаточно, а всего остального слишком много, и ты берешь его пальцы в рот, жадно посасывая, трешься об него, пойманная между безумным вниманием его рук и дразнящим сквозь одежду давлением его члена.

Рванувшись вперед, он ругается, произнося слова, услышать которые ты от него никогда прежде не ожидала. Но опять же, если бы тебя сегодня утром спросили, какой сценарий кажется более правдоподобным, — Харви в Салуне, профессионально трахающий тебя пальцами до тех пор, пока ноги не задрожат, или Харви, произносящий «блять», — ты знаешь, что выбрала бы.

Он близок, но ты ближе. Один короткий, судорожный всхлип, и наступает оргазм, острый и яркий, и ты дрожишь в его руках, спазм за спазмом пульсируют по твоему телу. Только благодаря руке вокруг твоей талии и стене напротив ты остаешься на ногах. Пальцы внутри двигаются медленно, смеряя пыл, его губы дрожат на твоей коже, пока ты успокаиваешься.

Харви начинает что-то говорить, но сквозь звон в ушах ты слышишь, как его голос обрывается. Такой дрожью, что, кажется, он не поборол всю свою неуверенность сегодня. По крайней мере, когда дело доходит до его собственного удовлетворения. И ты позволяешь себе идти до конца. Колени сгибаются, поддаваясь почти что с благодарностью, ты поворачиваешься к нему лицом. Он поразительно красный, волосы немного влажные на висках, зрачки расширены, рот приоткрыт. Он возбужден настолько, что сквозь брюки видно, как пульсирует его член.

— Т-ты уверена? — он спрашивает, когда ты тянешься к нему. Он облизывает губы, ладони сжимаются. Пальцы правой руки все еще блестят на слабом свету. Единственный ответ, который ты можешь дать ему — это взять его скользкие пальцы в свой рот, расстегивая пряжку ремня, пробуя себя на вкус, пока не попробуешь его. Он так возбужден, что сложно освободить его член, не сдергивая брюки вниз до колен, но в конце концов у тебя получается. Он покачивается в одно время с пульсом, смазка стабильно сочится из ярко-розовой головки. И когда ты наконец берешь его в рот, Харви снова стонет, низко и хрипло, сгибаясь напротив стены.

Он все еще близок, так тверд у тебя во рту, что точно не продержится долго. Но ты делаешь все что можно, с нетерпением вбирая его внутрь, затем все глубже, и глубже, и глубже, чувствуя, как раскрывается горло, слыша, как он лепечет в беспамятстве, когда ты берешь его целиком, вплоть до самого основания, и медленно сглатываешь вокруг.

— Я...о черт...тебе лучше...ох...я… ох блять…блять!

Он резко толкается в тебя, когда кончает, прикусывая костяшки пальцев, чтобы не закричать. Снова и снова он пульсирует, изливаясь в тебя, так обильно и долго, что колени начинают трястись, а ляжки дрожать от усилия стоять прямо. Он последний раз судорожно прижимает кулак ко рту, пока ты высасываешь последние капли и сглатываешь, устроив маленькое шоу.

Снаружи музыка затихает под звук весёлых пьяных возгласов, и ты осторожно застегиваешь его обратно. Он все еще тихо стонет, колени дрожат, как у новорожденного жирафа, и как только ты встаёшь на ноги, он прислоняется к тебе, кладя голову тебе на плечо.

Харви пытается заговорить, но голос ломается. Он прочищает горло, нервно смеясь, и пробует ещё раз.

— Ты не обязана была делать это, — произносит он.

— Я хотела, — говоришь ты, проводя рукой по его боку вверх, — ты более чем заслужил это.

— Я думаю… что должен купить тебе кофе. Точнее, для нас обоих. Заказать его.

— М?

— Думаю, мне хотелось бы помнить об этом с утра, — он смеется немного легкомысленно, — и кроме того, нам все ещё нужно дойти до дома.


End file.
